Cyber Pawprints
by Kyonus
Summary: The Cybeasts were defeated. But, destroyed? A lone wolf finds himself out and alone on the Net, but is history the truth?


**Kyonus: Well then. Here's my first story I've uploaded. Got some more that I'll upload in time, after I've rewritten them. Seriosuly, I think the oldest one is from 2006 or something. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Kyvan: You forgot something**

**Kyonus: What?**

**Aionus: None of us own Megaman, capcom does, and we don't own anything else which may pop up is the story which would get us sued.**

**Kyonus: Fine, the disclaimer, but let's get on with this before the notes take up more space than the story.**

* * *

**Cyber Pawprints**

Deep within the realms of cyberspace, underneath the former site of the infamous Expo in Cyber City, something woke up.

And then immediately wished it hadn't.

He whined as a splitting headache tore through his brain, before shutting himself up. He didn't whine! He had inadvertently destroyed half the net, and was feared as a demon figure!

Demon Figures didn't whine.

But still, that headache hurt, and he consoled himself with a deep growl instead.

The headache persisted for a few minutes before dying away to a gentle throb.

He rolled to his side and got to his feet. Something seemed a little… off, however. Like there was another way he should be standing. Ignoring the thought for now, he prowled around what happened to be a very small area. The edges of the platform he was standing on were fragmented, as if they had been ripped away by something. He could see other groups of ragged platforms some distance away, and a warp pad resting on one of the larger ones.

"Gregar can't be stopped by some small hole," He said to himself as he readied himself for the jump over the chasm. With a grunt, he sped towards the edge, gathering speed. As he reached the edge, he realised something. He wasn't going as fast as he should be. But he had already jumped, and as he sailed through the air, he realised something else. He wasn't going to make it. Not completely anyway. Gregar wheezed as his gut slammed into the fragmented edge of the platform, scrabbling wildly to find purchase on the thin ledge.

He dug his claws into the platform and managed to haul himself onto it, breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled angrily as he went to sit down. Adding to his confusion, he realised yet another thing. His back legs were too long. And he'd never had the flexibility in his claws to grip anything either.

He looked at his paw. Or he would have if it was still a paw. It was in fact a clawed hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked himself angrily, echoing what he said mere moments ago. Standing up to his full height on a pair of humanoid legs, he almost lost his balance and tumbled over into the abyss he had just barely crossed. Flinging himself forward, he retreated back to the ground before trying to figure things out through a haze of blinding rage quelled by a profound sense of confusion.

'_We fixed you…'_

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you?!"

'_We are you…'_

Not for the first time, Gregar lamented being composed of bugs. He couldn't use most of anything in the net, he couldn't check his program files to see if anything was wrong with him, he couldn't STORE very much other than his program files, programming glitches were the order of the day, and now he was talking to himself. Lovely.

"What happened?"

'_We were beaten… there wasn't much of us left… we took what there was… and the form of the enemy… save energy… made you a new body…'_

As irritated as Gregar was by being humanoid, he supposed it was good he was still alive. Falzar had probably managed to back itself up somewhere but he couldn't do that, oh no, he had enough programming bugs to fill a king-size net server!

With a deep sigh, although not as deep as his giant vocals had been able to produce before, Gregar shakily got to his feet and discovered it was easier to stay balanced if he didn't stand at his full height. He was still able to run on all fours though, so that was a plus. He walked over to the warp pad and hoped his programming bugs were being generous as he stepped into the yellow light.

Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ

The police Navi stared off into space, ignoring the chatter of sales-Navis hawking their wares. Behind the cries of "TankCann A, only 3000 Zenny!" he heard the sound of a Navi warping in from the warp pad behind him. He swirled around and gaped as he saw who had just warped in.

"Y-you!" he said, trying to keep his voice level in the face of the vicious looking Navi. "Y-you're not supposed to be back there! It's not safe f-for Navis to go in there!"

Gregar began what would probably end up as a fearsome tirade, but hesitated. "Alright" he said, slowly walking over to the yellow tape which marked the cordoned off area.

"Wait…" The police Navi said slowly "Weren't you the Navi that got into a copybot and went crazy at Seaside town?"

Gregar sighed. He could vaguely remember that. Granted a purple gorilla was dancing around the scene for some reason, but he chalked that up to his thrice-cursed glitches.

"No," He said with a sigh "That wasn't me"

"But you look just like him…" the Navi said, pulling up a video news file of the incident "Sir I'm going to have to-" but when he turned back to look at the offender, he had already vanished.

Gregar dashed through the streets, ignoring the stares of other Navis. He rounded a corner into an alley and slumped against a wall.

'_Why didn't you kill him…'_

"Why would I want to?" He answered out loud, drawing some attention from passing Navis.

"Secondly, I have a reason to NOT kill him. Even if this damn body you made me has any attacks, it'll take me ages to figure out how to use them! It took me freaking ages to work it out before!"

'_He has alerted the others…'_

"I'd rather have the police on me than the Officials" Gregar said, slumping down and staring at his feet.

"FREEZE!" a voice called from the end of the alley. Gregar turned his head to see a group of three netpolice staring at him, busters levelled.

Gregar scrambled to his feet before the lead officer repeated his order, and Gregar stood still, staring at them. "Arrest him" the leader nodded to his two associates.

As the two other officers moved forward, a sharp sound rent the air and a metal feather stabbed into each of the Navis' throats, sending them both to the ground clutching their necks, both of them jacking out.

"I think not," A voice called out from nowhere. "He's mine"

"Who goes there?!?" The remaining officer yelled, pointing his buster at the darkness around him.

"Run home little man" The voice said, before another feather sailed from the darkness and stabbed into the Navi's buster, rendering it useless.

"Now then…" The voice continued "I think it's time we end this… Gregar"

"Falzar…?"

Gregar was knocked off his feet as Falzar slammed into him, sending them both sliding out into the street. Taking advantage of their momentum, Gregar rolled them both over over, gripped Falzar's arms and pinned them to the ground. Falzar couldn't move.

As he looked upon his old adversary, a few things occurred to Gregar. Firstly, it seemed that Falzar had been subject to the same sort of bad luck that he had, and was now trapped in a Navi-sized body. And then there was another thing. Falzar was a girl.

Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ

Gregar was astounded. Not quite so much at the fact that his mortal enemy was a girl, but more of the fact that he actually cared.

Caught up in his own thoughts, Gregar was brought back to reality only when Falzar managed to bunch up her legs and knock Gregar off, sending him flying over towards a group of Navis who promptly scurried out of the way, allowing the wolf-like program to crash into the ground.

Getting to his feet, Gregar noticed the size of the crowd they had drawn in such a short time. A ring of netpolice had formed a sort of fighting arena for himself and Falzar, and Gregar swore as he noticed a more prestigious spectator. Protoman.

'_This does not bode well'_ Gregar thought to himself as he turned to face Falzar again.

"Megaman?" a voice called from the sidelines

"What? Where?" Gregar quickly replied, looking around the crowd. It was Protoman who said it, and Gregar looked at him.

"I'll talk to you later" He said menacingly as he turned back to Falzar, who had been mysteriously gracious in letting him talk to Protoman.

Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ

Odd. That was the only way to describe it. Decidedly odd. The two creatures before him resembled that of Megaman when he had utilised the power of the Cybeasts. Yet, as proven by a quick phonecall, neither of these was Megaman. And now one of them had spoken to him.

Definitely odd.

Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ

"Why do you keep trying to kill me Falzar?" Gregar yelled as he back away from her with a gash on his side.

"You know very well why‼" She yelled back. You are the cause of all that destruction all those years ago! I was created to kill you, and that is what I'll do!"

"You defied your programming when you disobeyed your creators, so why follow it now?" Gregar questioned as his breathing settled.

"Because you killed all those people-"

"I DID NOTHING!!" Gregar roared, his voice regaining a tone reminiscent of his net-shaking roars and silencing the muttering of the still growing crowd. Falzar stared at him in silence. "You are the cause of all this! All that destruction was caused while you were trying to kill me!" He growled, pointing at Falzar.

"You're lying!" Falzar yelled as she flung herself once more at Gregar. A sharp *clang* spread around the space as Falzar stumbled back stunned. Protoman stood in front of her, his sword still in the position it had been when she ran into the flat of the blade.

"That's enough of that" Protoman said quietly. "You will both come with me" he continued in the same tone.

"Get out of my way!" Falzar yelled angrily.

"No," Protoman said simply before slapping the flat of his blade against her head, knocking her unconscious.

"You too," He said, doing the same to Gregar. Except he didn't get knocked unconscious. It seemed that the larger wolf head that formed the majority of his helmet put a bit more padding between him and unconsciousness. That's not to say it didn't hurt though.

"OW‼" Gregar yelled in pain as he clutched his head. "You could've just asked you jackass‼"

Protoman was stunned for a moment, possibly because he was amazed Gregar wasn't unconscious, but most likely due to the unexpectedness of being called a jackass. 'Jerk' was usually about as bad as at got.

"Screw you all!" Gregar said angrily as he leapt out of the circle of onlookers and away from Protoman and his unconscious enemy.

Gregar ran down the main street of central area, looking for a place to rest. Cybeast or not, he couldn't keep going on like this much longer. He needed a rest or at least a bugfrag to chew on. One of the few benefits of being made of bugs, was the ability to absorb other bugs. Reaching the end of the main street, he ducked into a smaller path on his left and dived into the warp pad inside.

Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ

Gregar looked around the area he had just warped to. It appeared to be someone's PC, although they seemed to have horrible choice in wallpapers. Soccer balls everywhere you look. Hearing the warp pad behind him activating, Gregar dove at the nearest link, a shortcut link with an image of some clouds on it, and vanished just as a blue Navi strolled in and wondered what he missed.

Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ

Gregar sped through the streets of Sky Area as civilian Navis ducked away from him in a panic. One Navi fired a cannon at him, but the blast fell behind as he put on a burst of speed.

'_Attention all units, unknown subject moving south in Sky Area 3'_

Gregar grunted as he spun around and sped off in the opposite direction. This wasn't the first time his glitches had been an advantage, but it happened so rarely he had learned to take advantage of them when he could. Nearing the group of netpolice who had been following him, he dove forward and rolled into the first of them, sending him flying to the side and scattering the others.

Planning to get to his feet once he came to a stop, Gregar was surprised when he kept rolling, and rolling, and rolling, until he put out a claw and dug it into the platform, bringing himself to a halt. He looked back and saw a virus he had rolled over explode into bit-sized chunks of data.

Turning away from the rapidly scattering data fragments, he found himself face to face with a sinister looking gate. Hearing the sounds of netpolice close behind, he ran through the ominous arch and into the space beyond.

'_Attention all units, subject has escaped into the Undernet. Do not pursue, I repeat, do not pursue!'_

Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ

Gregar came to a halt and looked around the sinister area he found himself in. Looking to the left, he saw a Navi take a look at him and run off, vanishing into the depths.

Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ

The Navi ran in panic through the paths of the Undernet before bumping into a cloaked figure standing, or rather, floating in the middle of the road. The figure turned around and gripped the panicked Navi by his neck, hoisting him off the ground.

"What would happen to be inspiring such fear in you, that isn't me?" The figure said quietly.

"G-Gregar… over there… the Navi said weakly, gesturing in the direction he had come from.

"Thank you," The sinister figure said before raising his other hand level with the struggling Navi's face. The captured Navi's struggles started afresh as he found himself staring down the barrel on a buster.

***BWOM ***

Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ

Gregar walked down the dark streets of the Undernet, keeping a close eye out for viruses. He'd had a close encounter with some Dark Mechs, and was in a less than stellar condition.

"This place reminds me of the Underground," He said to himself as he sat down.

"I must say, when I heard that Cybeast Gregar was in my Undernet, I was slightly worried, but now I think myself a fool," A voice called from a higher level.

Gregar got to his feet quickly and looked around. Looking up to the path above him, he saw a black and orange Navi clad in a tattered brown cloak looking at him.

"Who're you?" Gregar asked cautiously.

The Navi stood silently for a moment, as if pondering whether or not to answer before replying

"My name is Bass,"

Silence reigned for a moment, as a sense of gravity accompanied Bass' words.

"What do you want with me?" Gregar asked, alert and rather worried.

"For the moment… I merely wish to speak with you," Bass said, quietly. He looked at Gregar and jumped down to his level before continuing. "I have heard of you, and Falzar too, although given your reputation, I had expected something a little more…" He paused for a moment to find the right word. "Impressive."

Gregar sighed before saying "This isn't how I was back then,"

Bass raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Oh? Then do enlighten me as to what has reduced you to this." It was a command, not a request.

"Megaman," Gregar said, with yet another sigh.

At the sound of Megaman's name, Bass visibly stiffened.

"But you already know Megaman don't you Bass? I remember now… During the time I was trapped inside Megaman, I saw some of his memories. Memories of you, Memories of WWW, and memories of a creature like myself, known as Gospel," Gregar smiled. "He's quite a fighter isn't he, that Megaman?"

Bass stood silent before saying "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Gregar replied "Maybe try and talk to Falzar, see if I can get her to listen to me,"

"Her?" Bass queried, evidently as surprised as Gregar had been. Shaking his head, Bass reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out a small card. Looking at it for a moment, he stepped forward and handed it to Gregar.

Gregar cautiously took the card and looked at it for a moment before asking "What is this?"

"A Union System," Bass replied. "The first Co-operative system designed for Net-Navi use. It allows two Navis to become one. Its systems are relatively non-specific, so it should work, even with your… *ahem*, issues"

Gregar stared at the card for a moment before saying "Why are you helping me?"

Bass stood silently and turned away. As he turned though, Gregar could swear that he saw a small smile break across Bass' face.

"I'm surprised I'm saying this, But I'm starting to like you" And with that, Bass walked slowly away, leaving Gregar holding the Union System.

* * *

**Kyo: I don't really like how that last bit went. I might rewrite that at some point.**

**Ky: Eh. This things gonna be made into a game at some point anyway.**

**Kyo: Yeah, when I can, I'm gonna make this into a game, and that explains the Union System. 'Till next time folks, hope you've enjoyed it so far, and do be kind enough to leave a review.**


End file.
